What if to my story paybacks waiting
by Sonicepiloguelover
Summary: This is a what if story to my own story " paybacks waiting" What if Scott rider ( my OC) shot Sally acorn when he was in her office with out a second thought, and what would be the consequences be. The OC Connor Jenkins is owned by Cheezel1993, I might turn this into a full story if the public wants me to.


What if...

What if Scott rider, a red hedgehog. Back in the day when he was in paybacks waiting story, shot Sally there and then with out a second thought, and what would be the consequences to both sides of the story.

Going back in time to a specific moment, and if you have any questions, it is in between my story 'paybacks waiting' and Cheezel1993 story 'missing' so if you want a read of them both to see what happens, then please do. And I just pasted my last story to this so it might be a little down with the old mistakes, and please enjoy.

While Scott was seeing the sights of the city we find our selfs with Sally and Nichols in her office. Nichole was standing in front of Sally's desk in her holographic form as a lynx and Sally looking out the window with her hands behind her back.

" Nichole any word from rouge or Connor Yet" Nichole just looked up and processed the computer

" sorry Sally but no" Sally turned and put her hands on the table and looked at Nichole

" well I said I given them 24 hours with the tracer off so all we can do is wait for them " as she said that she fell backwards straight into the chair with her hand on her head thinking about sonic and if Connor and rouge are going to find him.

Nichole looked at Sally being depressed and started to walk off fading away from the room in till she felt some sort of unknown power serge from within the city. Sally noticed the look on Nichole's face and came up with and worried look on her face

" what did you find Nichole" Nichole turned and shut the door and closed the blinds with the power of the nanites. Sally got worried and started to get a bit panicky " Nichole what's wrong " Nichole looked at Sally and brought up a screen and opened the tracking energy and found out a GUN power source within the city. Sally looked surprised that GUN even had GUN forces in the city in till Nichole pointed out that all GUN forces were at their HQ and that signature was a weird static one that was moving from place to place. Nichole opened the doors and windows and

Was worried about something like she could see in to the future that something bad was going to happen. Sally looked out the window only to see the buggy right out side the castle just parked there and knowing that someone inside just watching her. She started walking back away from the window slowly with a edge like something was going to jump out. Sally told Nichole to alert The guards to their positions around the castle. Nichole on the other hand got in touch with GUN. Nichole went all quiet and still and then came back to reality like she was in some sort of trance. She said to Sally in a worried voice like something bad was waiting out there " Sally the GUN leader wants to see you on the computer " as she put her hand out a massive screen pooped out in front of the desk with commander tower on it not looking happy.

" commander what seems to be the problem " in a disciplined voice as she looks towards out the window.

" I have some bad new I'm afraid" Sally just tilted her head a little and could see Tower in the corner of her eye " you only call for bad news so give it to me straight" she then turns fully and looks him in the eye looking at his face and eyes just glaring down onto her like he wasn't joking around. " there's been a break out and your trying to make a joke about it" Sally once more looked out side the window and finally got the idea and said

" is that why you have a GUN buggy out side the castle" as soon Sally said that commander tower jumped out of his chair and slammed his fists at the table and shouted through the screen " princess get out of that room now" as she went to look again there was the buggy but sitting with the engine on this time. As she turned to look at the commander the screen started going fuzzy and static was coming out of screen like tower was trying to tell her something important

" Nichole can you boost the signal" ash she gets paranoid by keeping looking out the window looking at the buggy just sitting there.

" I'm trying to something blocking our transmission I'm trying ,y best to stay here in this room " as she tries to boost the signal while looking like she was in pain. Nichole started to fade away as she started to she looked at Sally and quickly said two more words " get out "

Sally mourned Nichole's leavrence from the room by putting her hand out in front of her saying " Nichole no" out loud. As she turned towards the buggy again she opened her mouth with shock only to see the door open with no one in it. As she walked back into the table in shock she could hear breathing sound in the room like someone was with her. As she went to have a little look by tilting her head only to see a gun in the corner in her eye. " oh shit" she said while with a great big look on her face like it is the end of her but as she got inpatient she quickly turned around to see the figure holding the gun. She slowly looked looked at the face only to be shocked by who it was " SCOTT " Scott just stood there holding the gun smiling at her and nodding his head with disappointment " so you still remember me that's a shocker" as Sally looked at what he was wearing only to see the scruff and dirt on them. Scott looked at Sally analysing her

" we'll it's good to see you to" in a horrible way

Sally looked in Scott's eye and noticed that they weren't green any more but red. Sally being curious she asked him " where have you been" Scott knew what Sally was trying to do

So he clicked the safety off " you knew 6 years ago that it was a GUN base didn't you " in a demanding voice. Sally knew she weren't in a position to bargain " if you calm down and put that down maybe I can tell you" Scott just looked at Sally and chuckled and with a little smile " I was in prison and that's all you have to say " Scott nodded his head " well I think justice should be served " and went to pull the trigger and saw Sally crying with her eyes closed. Scott instantly remembered what the old dog said " I hope you do what you think is right when you find out what you're looking for" Scott remembered the old dog speaking to him while he was in the ruined house.

Scott stood there pointing the m9 pistol at Sally, grinning as he stood there with the pistol in his hand. With what went through Scott's mind was only the single image of him being sent to prison by her. Scott turned his head away from Sally so he couldn't see her crying.

"I'm sorry" Scott growled underneath his breath, pulling the trigger to hear the sound of the gun going off in his hand, and a thud afterwards. Scott opened his eyes slowly to see Sally's hair block out her face with a line of blood drooling out of the locks of her hair.

"I'm sorry it came to this" Scott mumbled under his breath, starring at Sally on the floor. Scott felt inside it was the right thing to do but something else in side him was telling him other wise, like hearing voices in your head for the very first time.

BOOM!

Scott heard a explosion out side of the window, peering down onto the entrance of the castle and the smoke that went into the sky. Scott could see that someone blew up the armoured buggy outside, ending his only means of escape from the city. The door to the room was soon kicked down by a group of royal guards and GUN solders, running in with their guns pointing at Scott, who was standing there with his back turned towards them.

"FREEZE!" All of the guards shouted, cocking their M4A1 rifles so their ready to fire. Scott looked up out of the window with a merciful glare, thinking he has three options he could take, one was jumping out the window and getting lucky, two, attacking the small army behind him but knowing he won't succeed if he does, or three, surrendering. Thinking for a minute, Scott cocked the m9 pistol back, taking in a deep breath, thinking once more on his choice.

"Put down the gun, now!" One of the royal guards shouted, taking a step forward towards the red hedgehog. Scott exhaled, relaxing his shoulders as he looks towards the window. Taking his chance, Scott moved forward with his right leg, trying to put all the strength into one jump off the ground with it. Scott jumped up onto the desk that was there, feeling like everything's moving in slow motion. The guards started to shoot all together in a line at Scott. The bullets were flying past Scott as he about to jump off the desk and out the window. In seeing the glass break in front of him from the borage of bullet, he felt a strange pain in his back that came out of nowhere, making him lose his strength In his legs, Scott gasped as he fell to the floor from the desk and on top of the dead body of the princess. Moving his hand into the pool of blood and one hand on his back, feeling tremendous pain coming from his back he groaned. One of the guards moved round the desk, stepping into the pool of blood to see princess Sally dead on the ground with Scott on top, moaning out loud because of the pain of being shot in the back 3 three times. Scott moved his arm in front of him, so he could lean his head down on it so his face won't be covered in blood when he gets picked up.

"We need to secure the criminal and send him to somewhere secret" Scott heard one of the GUN soldiers speak, breathing heavily as he lies there watching his own reflection in the blood, thinking that he done the right thing. Killing the traitor that put him In prison would set his soul at peace, that it clam him down but it doesn't.

"What for?" A voice came out of the radio for what Scott can hear while laying there in a pool of blood that weren't his.

"He's killed the princess," the GUN solider sounded depressed when he spoke. Scott heard a footstep in front of him, sounding like someone is stepping In to a puddle. Scott used his remaining stamina to move his head so he could look up, as he did he saw a royal uniform as he started to look up, starting with the trousers then the shirt, continuing to the face, Scott saw Antoine looking down at him with rage in his eyes but not acting. Scott sighed as he fell onto to his arm, losing his consciousness in the pool of blood.

Scott soon awoke, yelling out in pain that shot to him in a second. The pain was intense, like someone was sticking a huge needle inside him and setting off a time bomb. Scott was panting from the shot of pain that shocked his body. With his eyes open, disorientated with what's around him, he could see a figure standing him front of him, all blurred out and the sound all fuzzy. All the words he could hear or point out was " good " and " awake", knowing what the person in front of him have said.

"Wh..what do...do you want from me?" Scott slurred out, shaking his head as he spoke trying to get his sight back again. Scott managed to move his arms around to feel little movement, almost like a feeling as if he was being tied down to a chair.

"You'll soon get your sight back, when it does" a voice sounded in Scott's ear, knowing that a man was standing in front of him speaking. Scott soon felt a tightness around his wrist and ankles, like they were being strangled and pushed against something hard.

"Don't expect me to talk!" Scott said with a demanding tone, turning his head to see the blurred man coming too. He saw that the man was Caucasian, had a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt and grey skinny jeans. His hair was short blond hair with his eyes one red and one blue.

"Oh we don't expect you to talk" the man chuckled, picking up a cloth and wire cutters. Scott took a look down to the ground to notice that it was pure blood red and the walls are dark black colour. The man was wiping ten wire cutters with the cloth, starring at Scott with anger in his eyes.

"This is what I get for getting justice on a traitor huh" Scott lowered his voice in defeat, as well as his head in disappointment.

"You could make it easy on us and tell us who your working for?" The man said with no effort or emotion.

Scott raised a eye brow in what the man standing there said, cracking his neck before he spoke "I work for no one, why do you ask such a stupid question?"

The man stepped forwards with the wire cutters in his hands at his right side in front of Scott " there's a army right outside these city walls, and there not here to say hallo and leave!"

"You might as well kill me now, I don't know who the fuck they are or where they came from, but before I do die...what's your name?" Scott raised his voice a little, looking at the man as he bent down in his face.

"I'm Connor Jenkins, and I'll be your executioner today" Connor smiled with a evil expression, moving the wire cutters towards Scott's fingers.

SNIP!

"Arrrrggghhh!"


End file.
